


Ginny's Secret Santa

by RandomTypingMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas setting, F/M, Family time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry's parents alive, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Romance, Secret love, forbidden relationship, secret love affair, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTypingMonkey/pseuds/RandomTypingMonkey
Summary: Hope you enjoy the story - feel free to leave me a comment!
Relationships: James Potter & Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Ginny's Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story - feel free to leave me a comment!

It was Christmas Eve and, for once, they were all in the building. James and Lily were chatting away about whatever the previous days had been like, and Ginny enjoyed the company of the rest of them. It wasn't a very comfortable sitting room, but there were plenty of chairs, and a blanket had been made. It had been Harry's idea, and it had taken all of them a few minutes to get here.   
After the rest of the boys had settled down, Ginny sat in the lounge, leaning back against the sofa. As the lights flickered in the room, she caught the eyes of her friends and sighed contentedly, feeling contentment bubble through her. She knew that she had been trying to be more approachable, giving them her best, and trying to be their friend.   
James sat next to her, and leaned over so that he could whisper in her ear.   
"Are you having fun? I know I'm not, but you always seem like you can get us a quiet evening," he said, voice teasing, and Ginny felt herself responding with a giggle, because he loved to tease her.   
Her mind was filled with the memories of the first Christmas they'd celebrated together, and she could feel James rolling his eyes as he continued. "You know you can tell the truth, don’t you? I get nervous about saying something, and you can tell me I'm not good enough for you. You always were an expert at being yourself," he said, and Ginny smiled.   
"It's nice to be wanted," she said, and she knew James was teasing her again, because she always knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to her.   
They sat in comfortable silence, until the last few seconds of the show came on. When the credits, and everyone was released to go home, Ginny reached for a glass of champagne, which she placed on the table beside her before sitting down on one of the chairs. She turned on the telly, and listened to what everyone was saying, trying to find an anchor, and just when she was beginning to lose her mind, someone had to take her hand. She looked up at James, who had looked just as worried as she was, and she smiled at him, a small smile on her face.   
"What's up?" she asked, and he gave her a soft smile before she sat up and kissed his cheek.   
"You know I care about you, right?" he asked, and she nodded.   
"I do," she admitted, and then gave him a shy smile.   
"And how do you know?" he asked, and she grinned.   
"Because I know you. I was always afraid that if I ever met you, you'd end up hating me. So, you didn't, and now I'm here," she said, and James nodded, a warm feeling of happiness filling him as he heard her words.   
"Yes, you're here now," he said, and it was her turn to nod.   
"And I'm here now," she said. "And I've finally told you why, because I love you so much that I want you to know how much I love you," she said, and her voice was filled with hope, as well as sadness.   
"I love you, too," James said.   
"And I love you more," she said, and she leaned back against the sofa, and James sat next to her.   
"I don't know how much longer I can get used to it," he said, and Ginny let out a deep breath. 

"We'll see," she said, and a tear escaped from her eye.   
"I know," he said, and they laughed, tears streaming down their faces, before he leaned over and kissed her forehead.   
"I love you."   
"I love you, too," she whispered. "So much. I know that you're scared of your family, and I know that they're scared, and I know that you think that everyone should be. But, you know me. I know that you have the love and the bravery to face your fears, and I know that you're still scared and nervous and angry, but, you know that you have us."   
"I know," he said. "I know that we'll find our way. I know that we'll find out when it's right." 

A warm feeling of contentment filled her as she realised that everyone she cared about was here, safe, at least for one night.


End file.
